


Magnitude

by Writeinaworldgonewrong



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeinaworldgonewrong/pseuds/Writeinaworldgonewrong
Summary: Just a deeper look into the elevator scene with Juliana and Valentina. One of my favorite moments from the show. One-shot.





	Magnitude

Valentina pushed the elevator button, watching Juls lean against the wall across from her. She wouldn’t be able to thank Jacobo enough for helping mislead the hitmen. The hospital was becoming such a dangerous place and Val wouldn’t entertain the idea of Juls and her mom disappearing, let alone think about what could happen if they stayed here unprotected. The police simply did not have the resources to protect them properly. Jacobo had come up with the perfect plan to keep Lupe and Juls safe, and importantly to Val, safe here in the city.

Valentina’s stomach was twisted in knots from everything that was happening. It was as though an earthquake had hit, jostling her insides. Her emotions were fault lines, breaking and shifting, pieces of her being wrenched apart, twisted together, warped in ways that could not be undone. Yet somehow, through everything, the parts of her that had been torn to pieces had fallen perfectly in place, each fragment landing exactly where it needed to be. It all came back to the presence of the girl across from her. _Juls_.

Valentina’s heart ached for her as she looked at the clearly exhausted Juliana. Whatever Val was feeling, she knew she couldn’t imagine what Juliana had just gone through. She’d been on the verge of losing her mother too many times since the kidnapping. Finding her, gaining hope, and then almost losing her again all in the same day. It was too much for anyone to endure alone. Any stranger might look at Juliana and think she was unphased by the recent events, but Val could tell Juliana was emotionally exhausted. Anyone could see the physical exhaustion. It looked as though Juls were about to collapse. Valentina was ready at any moment to pull her into her arms if that were the case. It was one of the many reasons she was staying as close to her as possible. The physical exhaustion was to be expected. She hadn’t slept in days, she’s just been through one of the worst experiences of her life. What concerned Val were the little changes. The way her shoulders were slightly slumped, the way her deep brown eyes looked distant as Valentina gazed into them, the way Juls’ smile just didn’t quite turn up in the corners the same way as it usually did.  

Even as fatigued as she looked, Valentina couldn’t get over how gorgeous Juls was. She took a brief moment to admire the brown eyed girl. The way her hair was tucked back in the simplest ponytail, there wasn’t a single strand in the way to distract her from admiring Juls’ face. The purple bags under her eyes were obvious, even under her sun-kissed skin, but the contrast only made Valentina admire her more. Her skin, her eyes, her cheekbones, her dimpled chin, _her_. And for all of the questions in Valentina’s mind at this moment, there was nothing that could change the perfection that was Juliana. Of that, she was sure.

Pulled from her moment, she saw Juls flash her a small smile. Valentina smiled sheepishly in return, as though she’d been caught in her thoughts, completely exposed. She wondered if Juls could see through her, read every emotion she was feeling. The thought terrified her, so she brought up putting the make-up on Lupe, hoping to lighten the mood. She sighed in relief when Juliana responded easily, reassuring her when she doubted their plan.

The elevator doors slid open, and to Valentina’s dismay they would not be the only passengers. A handsy couple was pushed up against the far corner, the woman pushing the man away as Valentina looked on awkwardly. The man sneered at them, his hands continuing to slide up and down what Valentina could now see as a pregnant middle-aged woman’s body. The woman pushed the man’s hands away once again, and finally the man straightened up, releasing his grip on her as Juliana entered the elevator.

Valentina considered grabbing Juliana and waiting for the next one, something about this man was making her very uncomfortable, but Juliana had already settled in at the back of the small space next to the man.

“Good afternoon” Julianna spoke politely, seemingly oblivious to the moment they’d just interrupted between the older couple.

Valentina followed quickly behind her, not wanting the elevator doors to close, leaving Juliana alone with these two. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

The man sneered again. “Good afternoon,” it was the woman that spoke, she looked as though she were a little embarrassed from being caught in such a compromising position.

“Hello” Valentina returned politely, deciding it wasn’t the woman’s fault. Perhaps his advances were unwanted by her. She wondered idly if they were a couple or just strangers.

Valentina placed herself at the opposite corner to them, hoping Juliana would move closer to her. The first thing she noticed about the man was the pungent smell of alcohol. It burned through her nose down to her lungs. The smell disgusted her. _How much would someone have to drink to smell that overpowering?_ She gave the man a once over. He was shorter, and a little plump, but nothing significant about his stature really stood out. His blue collared shirt was wrinkled but clean, and the thick gold and silver chain around his neck suggested that he was either well off or a man who liked to spend what he had while he had it. Valentina couldn’t help but assume the later. His face was slightly worn, he had dark, greasy hair with blonde frosted tips, his hair line receding, exposing his large forehead. His eyes were dark and squinty, and his facial hair was like a physical expression of Valentina’s thought of the man, disturbing. Something about the way his handlebar mustache curled under his chin, and the little soul patch under his bottom lip made him look frightening.

Valentina looked at Juls, considering grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the man who was troubling her thoughts. She was just considering how to do so tactfully without making the reason obvious when she noticed the mans leeching dark eyes peruse over Juliana’s figure.

Blood boiled under Valentina’s skin as she watched the man shamelessly gape at Juliana, watching as he paused to admire her legs. She clenched her fists together as she watched him crane his neck to check out her ass. It was the way he was looking at her, as though she were simply an object made for his own personal viewing pleasure. What thoughts were behind those scathing eyes? It wasn’t hard to tell, and that made Valentina want to clench her hands around the man’s throat. They should have taken the next elevator. There was no escaping now.  Her eyes immediately went to Juliana’s. She had to get her as far away from this gawking scum as she could in this small space. She stared into Juliana’s now concerned eyes, silently begging her to come closer. Juliana was visibly uncomfortable, and she slowly began to slide away from the man towards Valentina.

Her relief was minimal, the man still hadn’t taken his eyes off Juliana. If anything, Juliana moving just gave him a better view of the curve of her ass. Valentina had watched long enough. She couldn’t help herself.

“Is everything alright?” She asked pointedly, looking the man square in the face. His foul eyes met hers briefly. He smiled maliciously and fixed his gaze back on Juliana. The cocky grin made Valentina’s stomach churn.

“All good” His eyes didn’t move.

Valentina stared him down, hoping he would get the point. Still, his eyes didn’t move. It was the worst feeling, watching this man practically undress Juliana with his eyes with absolutely no shame. It was disgraceful. Needing to feel Juliana, to let her know that she was right here to protect her from the creep’s assailing eyes, she reached her hand out, slowly brushing the back of her hand against Juls’, feeling the bump of each knuckle as their hands brushed against each other. The touch started to calm her. Juliana was right here, she was safe, no one was going to hurt her so long as Valentina was with her. She tried to convey each thought to Juliana with the brush of her hand. She reached down and intertwined her fingers with Juls’, feeling a jolt of longing when Juliana eagerly gripped Valentina’s hand. Juliana was scared. The poor girl who’d just been through worst with her mother was practically terrified of this man.

Valentina realized that Juliana and the man were now staring at each other face to face. There was something different behind the man’s eyes now. Valentina quickly placed it. _Recognition_. Juliana must have realized it too. Her eyes didn’t leave the mans, and her hand gripped tighter around Valentina’s. The blue-eyed girl rubbed her thumb gently over Juls’ hand, a silent promise that she would do anything to protect and comfort the girl.

Finally, the man spoke, “Are you the daughter of El Chino Valdez?” His voice was soft, yet rough. Almost snake like.

Valentina quickly glanced at the elevator display, with trepidation she realized they still had several floors to go before she could get Juliana to safety. In that moment, Juliana turned to her, looking up at her in fear. Juliana was lost as to how to handle the man’s question. She was unquestionably terrified.

Before anything else could happen, Valentina threw her arms around the shorter girl, pulling Juls close to her chest. Valentina didn’t have anytime to enjoy the closeness. She needed to answer the man before things got any worse.

“You’ll have to excuse her,” Valentina started. “She’s in shock, her mom just died.” Juliana had been recognized. Valentina knew they didn’t have any choice but to stick to the plan Jacobo created, hoping desperately that it would work. She brushed Juliana’s hair, trying to tuck her head into her chest away from the man, as if to shield her from the conversation she knew was about to unfold.

“And what happened? Was she sick?” the man asked.

“No, she wasn’t sick” Valentina answered. Juls was so close to her now, Valentina’s lips brushed against Juls’ hair as she spoke. “She was kidnapped and got shot” she continued, knowing full well the man already knew this.

As the man and pregnant women quickly conversed over the statement of facts, Valentina took the opportunity to pull Juliana closer. She dropped her mouth down to Juls’ ear. “Trust me,” she whispered low, the words were nearly a hum. “I’ll take care of this. I’ve got you” It was all Valentina had time to say before the man turned back to face the pair.

“So how did it happen?” He asked, not even feigning condolences on Juls’ behalf.

That was the turning point for Juliana. She twisted, trying to free herself from Valentina’s grasp to lurch forward at the man. Valentina wouldn’t let that happen. _No Juliana, please no_. Valentina brought her hand up to the back of her neck, pulling her away again as she spoke.

“She had a heart attack. She bled too much. They couldn’t do anything by the time she got to the hospital.” She explained.

The man nodded in understanding “I’m so sorry miss” he spoke again, unremorsefully.

“Thank you” Valentina spoke before Juliana could. Her lips were against Juls hair again. She’d hoped Juliana would understand that Valentina wasn’t thanking the man, rather she meant them towards Juliana for staying calm.

It wasn’t enough to keep Juliana from speaking. “And how do you know El Chino?” She asked, trying to pull herself from Valentina’s grasp.

The man smiled. “Friends” He answered simply. “When we were kids, we lived on the same block. Where is he, by the way?” The man asked. “I would love to give him my condolences” He gave Juliana another once over, his eyes lingering once again where they shouldn’t have. Valentina couldn’t wait to get off this elevator. If it wasn’t Juliana that would blow their story, it might be Val for the simple fact of this mans assaulting eyes unabashedly gawking at the girl in her arms.

“No idea. I haven’t seen him in a long time and I do not want to see him again.” The anger in Juliana’s voice was convincing. “Because of him, they killed my mom” She spoke truthfully. It was so convincing, Valentina almost believed it herself for a moment.

She could see Juliana’s full anger boil to the surface now. The elevator door opened just before Juliana’s mouth did. Valentina practically threw her out the door. “Here we are”. She fell in step behind Juliana, her hand resting on her lower back, pushing her forward around the corner away from the man.

“I’m sorry miss” The man called again. They were far enough away that Valentina barely registered the words. As Juliana began to slow down, Valentina reached for her hand, towing her along beside her away from the elevator, away from the people who had come to hurt her family.

“I swear they came to kill my mom” Juliana was seething. “They were obviously hitmen”.

Valentina felt a lump in her throat. They _were_ hitmen. Juliana was in more danger than Valentina had initially realized when they first got in that elevator. Valentina needed to do something, she needed to protect Juls and Lupe.

“Let’s see, we have to—”

Juliana stopped at the large window, looking out at the parking lot as though someone caught her eye. Valentina saw exactly what she was fixated on. Two men getting in a blue pickup truck. She immediately recognized the man with the frosted tips.

“They’re leaving” Valentina exclaimed. What a relief it was, watching the man from the elevator get in the passenger side of the blue truck. She’d hoped that would be the last she would ever see of his dark and sinful eyes for many reasons. “They’re leaving Juliana, they’re leaving” The relief was so heavy on Valentina’s soul she covered her mouth, for fear that it might spill out of her. She clung to the feeling. “They believed it”

Juliana looked at her skeptically. “You think?”

“Of course, they’re leaving”

Juliana covered her mouth, laughing lightly in relief. The sound was music to Valentina’s ears. It was a sound she’d grown so fond of, and it had felt like ages since she’d last heard it. Juliana’s hand found Valentina’s waist as they watched the blue pick up truck drive away. As soon as Juliana turned away from the window, Valentina pulled her in for a hug. They’d hugged many times before, but nothing felt sweeter than holding her tight in her arms at this moment. Juliana was safe. The hitmen were gone. They’d bought Jacobo’s plan and wouldn’t be back here again. She nuzzled her face into Juliana’s neck, and felt the trembling body against her. It was torture for Valentina to pull away, but she had to look into Juliana’s eyes as she spoke.

“You can relax now” She assured her. Juliana nodded, understanding that for the first time she wouldn’t have to continuously look over her shoulder in the hospital.

They fell into step together. Although everything was better now with the kidnappers satisfied with their fabricated story, Valentina still wanted to get them out of the hospital. “We only have to get your moms medicine now and we’re done”

Juliana reached for her hand to stop her. The way Juls was looking at her with those pleading eyes, Valentina already knew she’d give her whatever she was about to ask for. “Val you know what, can you go? I don’t want to leave my mom alone.”

“Of course, of course. I’ll go” Val assured her. As much as she wanted to keep the girl close, she couldn’t ask her to leave her mother. She knew that Juliana would want to share the news that they were safe now.

“Thank you. And later you can introduce me to Jacobo, and tell him I said thank you for the idea”

Val nodded. “I’ll get him something on behalf of both of you, don’t worry” In truth, Valentina didn’t know how she would possibly be able to repay him for what he did for Lupe and Juliana, but she was beyond grateful to Jacobo for helping her protect the ones she loved.

 _Love_. Looking Juliana in the eyes now, she knew that’s exactly what she felt for the other girl. The feeling was more overwhelming now than it ever had been before. It had been threatening to break the surface within Valentina for a long time now, and here it was. Ever powerful, it took everything Valentina had to keep from pulling Juliana in for another kiss. Their first one had been too quick, too short, too full of mixed emotions. Now, with the magnitude of her emotions in place, Valentina wanted nothing more than to place a million loving kisses on Juliana’s lips. Resisting the urge, Valentina pulled her in for a hug, lightly kissing Juls cheek. It would have to do for now.

She could feel Juls holding her tightly against her when Valentina tried to pull away. She knew that Juliana felt something too and could only hope it was similar to the love she so strongly felt for the girl. Knowing Juliana was safe would have to do for now, but she understood that she needed to express her feelings for the girl sooner rather than later.


End file.
